Long Ever After
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Fate brings the Pevensies back to Narnia, and a fallen star brings his daughter into Caspian's life. Rating may change!
1. A Beginning

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'd like to make a few things clear before we begin. I remember reading the Narnia books as a youth, but it has been a few years, so I am relying on Wikipedia to fill in the gaps! This is also set in movie time for the Caspian/Susan romance and also an AU Ramandu/his daughter/Dawn Treader. Should be fun! Let's go….

Long Ever After

Chapter 1: A Beginning

Narnia is not a place you can see with your eyes. Not at first, at least. First you have to see with your heart, and believe in things greater than yourself. And smaller too. And you have to open your heart to except these things.

And that's exactly what four Pevensie children did, and they were honored with a long and prosperous age when ruling Narnia. And now Narnia had been cradled in the hands of Caspian, whose job it was to recreate such a glorious time.

It gave great pride to Cornelius to see his pupil as such a fine King. He stood with content beside him as he listened intently to a young female fawn. She was telling the king of trouble with the well by their house, and how they had not had fresh water in days.

Caspian thought a moment, and then replied, "I will get working on this problem right away. Until your well is working properly, I will supply you with fresh water from our reserves."

The young fawn's eyes filled with tears, and she clasped her hands together. "Oh, thank you King Caspian!"

He nodded his head, "You are welcome." He turned to the little badger on the other side of his throne, "Make sure she gets what she needs."

Trufflehunter walked forward, "Right this way."

And the two exited out of sight.

Caspian turned to Cornelius, "Are there any others?"

            "Not for today, your highness."

Caspian got up from his throne. "I shall be in my room."

And so began Caspian's reign, though Cornelius could not ignore the fact that something was lacking…

Caspian walked into his room, and perched himself in a window overlooking his kingdom. His denizens flourished below him, scurrying about their daily lives, and they were happy.

Caspian smiled.

Yes, happy…

His hand brushed against a curved piece of ivory that he kept on him at all times. It was Queen Susan's horn, the very object he had used to bring the four Pevensies back to Narnia. It reminded him of her, something he didn't want to forget.

But as days grew more prosperous, he was thinking less and less of Susan, and it broke his heart. He knew she would never return to him, but he had to keep the memory of her alive. All he had to do was look at the horn, and he'd see her bright blue eyes, her ruby lips smiling up at him. All he had to do was run his hand along the horn's curve, and he was reminded of how soft her skin was. This horn was all he had of her, and he'd never let it out of his sight.

Alone with his thoughts, Caspian nearly collided with Doctor Corneilus who couldn't be seen over the stack of books he was carrying. He only huffed and looked up into the King's face when he was almost on top of him. "Caspian!"

            "How are you this evening, Professor?" He asked, grabbing a few books before he had a chance to answer.

            "I've been meaning to speak with you, my dear King."

            "After you."


	2. A Queen

Thank you all for reviewing! It makes my heart smile. J

Chapter 2: A queen

Caspian followed Cornelius into his study, and placed the books on an overcrowded desk.

Doctor Cornelius offered Caspian a seat, and paced around his study, his hands clasped behind his back. His small feet made horrible shuffling sounds on the floor, and many times he looked like he was going to begin speaking, but suddenly came up with a new thought, and closed his mouth.

After several moments of this, Caspian had enough. "Professor?"

Cornelius looked up as if he suddenly remembered that Caspian was in the room, and was watching him intently. "Ah, yes." He said, and walked over to Caspian, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have taught you many things, some from books, others not."

Caspian turned his head and cocked a brow. His tutor, who had once saved his life looked almost as anxious and nervous as he did that fateful night. Caspian jumped to his feet, his hands going immediately to the saber at his side. He looked around the room for any foreign shadows, listened hard for any rogue noises. "What is wrong?"

Doctor Cornelius chuckled and placed his hands on the king's to stop him from unsheathing his sword. "Nothing that takes violent action, my dear boy, it is simply that I must tell you something that I have yet the words to say."

Caspian knitted his brows and continued to stare at him.

            "Your father," Cornelius finally began, "did not rule by himself."

            "Of course not, he had my mother…" Even as Caspian said the words, realization dawned on him, and Cornelius simply nodded. "You want me to marry?" He asked.

            "I think it is time you took a Queen, yes." Cornelius replied.

Caspian sunk into the chair. A queen. Yes, he knew that someday this would come but this soon? "Who am I to marry?" The question tumbled out of him before he could stop himself.

Cornelius patted him on the back. "That is not for me to say. But I would like to hear the cries of little princes and princesses in the near future." He smiled and turned to the window. In the moonlight he saw the outline of Aslan in the courtyard, his head turned toward his window. "But first, I believe Aslan wants a word."

            "Aslan?" The king asked, "I haven't seen him since…"

            "Since the Kings and Queens of old left us. Yes, I do remember."

Caspian's thoughts brought him back to the young gentle queen, the only human girl he had known, for however brief a time. She had told him she was not to return, and he had been truly hurt by that. She had fought alongside him in battle, a warrior, yet still a queen, yet still a woman, and Caspian wasn't sure he'd meet another like her. Their only kiss was a memento he would keep with him forever, the way she brushed her lips against his, the way her delicate hand caressed his face. It was a goodbye kiss, a kiss of gratitude for saving her life, a kiss of sorrow that their young romance had been cut short. If he had known it would be their first and only, he would have given into his temptation much sooner.

            "Aslan waits for you in the courtyard, my boy." Cornelius's voice snapped Caspian out of his thoughts, and Caspian gave a nod. He turned, and left the room, the sweet taste of Susan still on his mind.


	3. Back to Reality

Thank you all for the watches and faves and reviews and comments and everything! I read each and every one and am eternally grateful!

Chapter 3: Back to Reality

Ugh, Monday mornings. They always managed to come and disturb the lovely freedom of the weekend; two glorious days where school bells and school uniforms were non existent.

Lucy didn't mind though. Any day of the week, any hour, she was bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to greet the day, ready for any kind of adventure life might through at her… and on this school day, her sister was going to make her late! Fully dressed in her school uniform, Lucy returned to the room she and Susan shared and tried for a third time to wake her. She let out a small huff and placed her hands on her hips. Susan was still sleeping peacefully. Well, this was going to take action. She grabbed Susan's arm and tugged so hard that her sister nearly fell out of bed.

The sudden force caused Susan to let out a gasp of surprise, and she turned one tired eye to her waker. There in front of her stood a fully dressed grinning Lucy. Susan huffed and plopped back into bed. "What time is it?" She grumbled.

            "Thirty minutes away from missing the train!"

Of course it would have to be something like that. She could hear the hustle and busy of the busy London street below. Perhaps it was later than she thought. Susan rolled her eyes and finally got out of bed.

Lucy smiled. "I'll check and see if Edmund and Peter are ready!"

            "You do that." Susan said to her retreating back. She quickly showered, and wandered over to her closet, pulling on her red school jacket. She had just finished buttoning it, when her hand brushed against a small lump in her pocket. Curious, she stuck her hand in, and felt something … was that grain?

She withdrew her hand to examine further, and her heart began to beat fast. Sand. It was sand from the beach in Narnia. All of that running and frolicking on that beach must have kicked sand into her pocket. She smiled. She lifted the sand to her nose, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Instantly her ears were full of the rushing tide, the wood beneath her feet was a damp sandy beach, her hair blew lazily in a summer's breeze, and a glowing red sun knocked against her closed eyelids. Susan relished in this moment. When she had left Narnia for the last time, she had been very upset. She had nothing to remember it by, and nothing but her sweet memories of the young Telmarine prince. And low and behold she had a fist full of sand right in her jacket pocket! And then she heard soft footsteps. Someone was walking to her on that beach. A tall silhouette against the morning sun, she'd recognize that outline anywhere…

It was Caspian!

In one second flat, he stood before her, and offered his hand. He looked exactly the way she remembered, except he was dressed in his full armor and chain mail. Why was he wearing that on the beach? Narnia was a peaceful place now, this didn't make sense…

            "Sue?"

She heard a voice calling to her, but Caspian's mouth wasn't moving. He just smiled at her, still offering his hand. She went to grab it and…

            "Susan?"

 Louder this time, and her eyes snapped open. She was surrounded by her siblings. She wasn't on a beach in Narnia, she was in her room in front of her closet.

            "Are you alright?" Peter asked.

            "I was back…" She whispered. "Weren't any of you?"

            "Back where?" Peter asked, "We have to hurry, we may miss the train."

            "I was back in Narnia."

The other three of them stopped and turned to her.

            "Aslan said…" Peter started.

            "I heard what he said… look, I found this sand in my pocket, and I smelled it (Lucy giggled) and I was back!"

Lucy's eyes grew as round as dinner plates, and she scampered over to Susan. "Let me try?"

            "But, the train…" Edmund began.

Lucy had already grabbed a handful of sand and brought it to her nose. She smiled and breathed in deeply. After several moments, she opened her eyes. "Does it work only for you, Susan?"

Susan watched Lucy with a frown.. If Lucy wasn't able to get back, none of them were. Lucy was the one who never gave up hope on Aslan, Lucy was the one who found Narnia in the first place. Susan let her mind wander back to Narnia, back to Aslan and Caspian and Cair Paravel, and took a sniff of the sand.. Nothing. "I don't understand…" She said, opening her eyes and turning to her siblings.

            "Sounds like nothing more than a daydream, Sue." Peter said softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "It wasn't a daydream, Peter." Susan said.

            "The train?" Edmund pushed again.

Peter opened his mouth once more, but Susan grabbed her books. "Come on, or we really will be late."

XXXXXXXX

Through the crowded streets the four Pevensies dodged traffic, and made is safely on board the train just in time. They found seats, and waited for the early morning crowd to begin talking loudly. Only then, did Peter turn to Susan. "I miss it too." He said, "but we have to move on. Aslan said to live in this world now."

Susan thought a moment and then replied, "The funny thing is, that I was." She paused, "I went a whole week without thinking of Narnia, and then this morning…" She trailed off, "maybe he's trying to tell us something."

            "And what would that be?"

            "Maybe he doesn't want us to forget." Susan said.

Peter gave a small nod, but was silent.

            "It is rather odd." Edmund said, almost surprising all of them. "Why would Aslan let Susan have the daydream? Why not Peter as well?"

            "Maybe because he didn't kiss the king!" Lucy exclaimed and plopped down beside Susan, a grin on her face.

Susan smiled. She hadn't been entirely truthful with Peter. Sure, she had tried to forget Narnia that past week, but that kiss always brought her memories running back.


	4. Aslan Asks of Caspian

Chapter 4 is here! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone! Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 4: Aslan Asks of Caspian

It started out as nothing more than a calm summer's night. The waves crashed lazily against the shore, and all of Narnia seemed to be at peace until a horrible cry from the heavens punctured the tranquility.

They say that when stars die, they fall from the sky into the ocean where they are greeted by merpeople who take them to their rest. Ramandu had felt that his time was soon coming. He hadn't been burning as bright as he used to, and he had a pain in his chest that had not been there before. For in Narnia, stars took the form of humans.

Ramandu was ready to go. He had glowed in the sky for nearly three thousand years. He had married, fathered a daughter, and had lived a wondrous life for a star. He had watched the rise and fall of the white witch, the invasion of the Telmarines, and the battle that put the rightful king in the castle. And as he was ready to fall, as he had accepted his fate, he met the eyes of his daughter Alena who had been watching him worriedly. Tears filled her eyes, and he knew she wasn't ready to let him go. Oh, he would miss her. It became just the two of them when his wife fell nearly five hundred years before. They talked of everything, and trusted each other completely. But as the sky around him appeared to be cracking, and he felt himself becoming lose from the sky, he looked down at his aged golden hands. Perhaps it was his time. Alena would be fine, he was sure of it. She had much more to see, much more to learn, especially how to control a temper she had inherited from her late mother. Ramandu whispered his goodbye to her, and allowed himself to fall from the sky, Alena reached out and grabbed his hand. And that's when she screamed that horrible sound that echoed through out the land. It felt like her father's skin was on fire. Unable to hold onto him any longer, she looked one last time into his eyes, as he was pulled from her. As she watched her father tumbling to the ground, she made up her mind to jump after him.

The two hit the water as bright as comets. Ripples from their impact echoed in the waves for miles. All was quiet at first. Alena struggled to keep afloat, and her father appeared to be unconscious. She secured an arm around his neck and began to tread to shore. It wasn't that far off, she could even almost reach the sandy bottom of the sea with her feet. Which, she had to admit felt peculiar and mushy. As she began to make her way, she felt something graze by her ankle. Brushing it off, she continued on until a hand closed around her foot. Startled, she began kicking at it, but it held on so strongly…

And at once, the Merpeople swarmed upon them, clutching at their feet and hands, eager to bring Alena and her father to the murky depths below. She looked down into their ugly faces. She had heard merpeople were beautiful beings, but to Alena they looked nothing more than devils with pointed yellow teeth and hungry eyes.

More than once was she pulled under by the beasts, and she flailed and kicked to break the surface of the water. Stars knew nothing of swimming except shining upon the lovers in the moonlight and the children in their beds.

She'd never make it to shore at this rate. Alena put her hand out in front of her, and a yellow light was formed. Alena did the only thing she knew how to do; shine. It was a stars defense, their only defense if they were faced something grave. She blasted that light right into the faces of the devils. The merpeople seemed cautious of this, and it kept them at bay long enough for her to grab her father's arm and pull him to shore. Panting and exhausted, Alena collapsed in the sand beside her father and wept. What was she to do now? She was scared and cold, and wished nothing more for her father to wake and fix everything. He'd know what to do, she was sure of it.

XXX

Caspian hurried down the steps of the castle, and found the great Lion silhouetted against the night sky. In the moonlight, he appeared like a golden God on a warm beach, calm and inviting. Without turning around, he greeted, "Evening, King Caspian."

Caspian rushed to him, faced him, and gave a bow so low that the tip of his sheathed sword met concrete.

Aslan's mouth twitched into that of a smile, and purred, "You may rise."

Getting to his feet, Caspian found Aslan's head tilted up, gazing at the stars. They glistened in his lamplight eyes, and he flicked his tail affectionately.

            "They're beautiful." Caspian replied.

Aslan nodded. "Indeed they are. And there is one that is in need of your help."

            "My help?" Caspian asked. How could he possibly help a star?

            "No other." Aslan replied. "Fallen stars are in need of direction. All things have their time, and stars that fall from the sky are usually guided into their next life; one however, has appeared to have lost his way."       

            "What do I do?" Caspian asked. Narnia continued to amaze him, it was not long ago that he discovered Narnians to be alive and thriving, now fallen stars as well?

            "Tomorrow morning I will provide you with a vessel and you will set out to an island north east of here. You will bring the star back, and I of course will guide him to where he needs to be."

Caspian felt an overwhelming feeling of pride at the big cat, caring so much as to guide one little star… and Caspian grinned in spite of himself.

Aslan noticed. "I care deeply for all of Narnia and each in it."

Caspian nodded, and then despite of himself asked something that had been weighing on his mind, "Whom do you wish me to marry?"

Aslan chuckled, turned his head to the young king and replied, "When it is time for you to marry, Caspian, you will feel it in your heart."

Caspian smiled and stared up at the stars as well. Time at sea would do him good, the fresh sea air would allow him to clear his head. He tilted his head far back, allowing the evening breeze to tussle his chestnut lockes.

Not long after, Aslan rose to his feet. "It is late. You must rest."

Caspian bowed once more. "Good night."

Aslan nodded, and vanished once more into the shadows.


	5. Edmund and Lucy

Sorry for the delay!! I've been busy drawing Jonas Armstrong! Thanks everyone!

chapter 5: Edmund and Lucy

Four children by the name of Pevensie sat in the train amongst its passengers. Two of these children looked apprehensive, the third, a teenage boy sat moodily starring out the window, and the fourth, a young girl's eyes began to close.

Lucy sat beside Edmund, swaying with its gentle motion, listening to the potpourri of voices from its passengers, and the hum of a man reading the newspaper in the next seat that sounded oddly like a Narnian lullaby. Her eyes drifted close, and her head fell against Edmund's shoulder.

Startled, her eyes snapped open and she found that the train had been replaced by the deck of a ship. The train's passengers turned into crewman, the floor wooden boards. As she observed the site, one crewman looked very familiar... Trumpkin! It was Trumpkin, and she was back!

It was a bright beautiful day in Narnia as those aboard the ship hurried about, trying to make the tub sea worthy. Lucy watched them all for a moment, relishing the sight.

Lucy grinned and noticed Edmund beside her. His mouth was set in a line as he surveyed his surroundings.

            "Edmund!" Lucy cried, wringing his arm. "We're back!"

            "I can see that, thank you." Edmund replied. "Do you see Susan and Peter?"

Lucy frowned. "No." And her heart felt heavy. Why couldn't all of them enjoy Narnia like before?

            "I guess it really is just us." Edmund said, taking a step forward.

A small badger nearly collided with him. "King Edmund!" Trufflehunter cried.

Edmund smiled down at him.

From the bow, Trumpkin turned to the commotion and Lucy saw his mouth twitch into a smile before hurrying off.

            "Where are we?" Edmund asked. "What ship is this?"

            "This is the Dawn Treader. King Caspian is venturing out to sea." Trufflehunter said.

            "Caspian!" Lucy cried. "Oh, do you think he'd let us come?"

Trufflehunter laughed, "Ask him yourself." And he nodded to the king who was hurriedly talking with Doctor Cornelius.

 Lucy grinned from ear to ear and ran off to greet him, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him tightly around the waist.

Caspian had just been in the middle of a sentence when he was nearly bowled over by a small girl. He looked down and let out a gasp of surprise. "Queen Lucy!" he cried and gave her a small hug.

            "Caspian, we're back! You're going sailing, aren't you? Oh, couldn't Edmund and I come along?"

            "So it is just you and King Edmund?"

Lucy was quiet a moment before she said, "I think so."

Caspian gave a small nod. So much for hoping… "I see. Yes, of course, you are welcome to come. I could use deck hands." He said to Edmund as he shook his hand.

Edmund gave him a murderous look and Caspian smiled.

            "Don't worry, Edmund is great at mopping… it'd just be like cleaning the kitchen floor, Ed!" Lucy cheered.

            "You have smaller hands. You could get in the cracks better." He sneered.

            "Where are we off to, Caspian?" Lucy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Caspian smiled, "I'm on orders from Aslan to retrieve a star."

Lucy's eyes dialated. "Aslan! Where is he? I haven't seen him in ages!"

Caspian smiled again, "He waits for my return."

Lucy grinned from ear to ear.

            "A star?" Edmund questioned, "Why does he want a star?"

            "A star named Ramandu has fallen from the sky. It is my responsibility to bring him to Aslan."

            "I've never seen a star before." Lucy cheered, a smile spreading over her face. "What do they look like?"

            "I'm not certain." Caspian said, "But I am sure I will know when I find him."

Edmund was a bit sullen at how very little there was to do on the ship. Lucy would spend hours staring out at the ocean, or talking to Trumpkin and Trufflehunter, and she actually enjoyed mopping the decks! "We're in Narnia, Ed." She had told him. "Why be so moody?"

Edmund rolled his eyes and joined Caspian at the helm. "Any chance a king of old could have a chance at the wheel?"

            "Have you piloted many ships?" Caspian asked.

            "Well, no…"

            "Then I think it unwise."

            "Well how hard can it be? You're just staying on course."

            "It takes much skill."

Edmund huffed. "Well, I'm bored."

            "You could work in the kitchens."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and turned away from him. "Forget it."

            "Hey," Caspian said. "If you like, I will teach you how to steer a boat when we get back to the castle."

Edmund smiled. "Peter would have liked that too."

Caspian locked eyes with the ground, "How is Susan?"

Edmund eyed him oddly. "Well, you just saw her, didn't you?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Back in my world, she just had a daydream or vision… or whatever it was, and she said you were there."

Caspian shook his head, "I have not seen her since you all left."

            "She misses you." Edmund said, then made an odd choking sound.

Caspian grinned, "She does?"

            "Yeah." Edmund said. And studying Caspian's expression, "Oh, I'm going to be sick…"

The Dawn Treader ventured long into the night and by morning had reached a small island north east of the castle.


	6. Fallen Stars

Two chapters as a peace offering! Thanks everyone!!

Chapter 6: Fallen Stars

The Dawn Treader weighed anchor and was beached at the small island. Caspian, Edmund and Lucy left the ship and stepped onto the sandy ground. As far as they could see, there was nothing but barren beach. But far into the desert, black smoke billowed into the air. Caspian nodded, "That's where our star is."

The three of them ventured on until they got near enough and noticed that they were entering a small village. At least a dozen little bamboo houses were decorated with black outdoor kettles that sent a harmony of smells wafting through the air. A trench was dug deep into the sand, and it appeared to run all the way to the ocean. Caspian turned to the other two, "I will take the houses on the right. Edmund and Lucy, take the houses on the left." He reached into his robes and pulled out a dagger and handed it to Edmund. "Just in case."

            "In case of what?" Lucy asked.

Edmund grabbed her hand and lead her away.

Caspian turned to his first house. He peered into a small glassless window and saw a man sitting at a desk, that was covered with paper. It reminded Caspian of the Professor's desk. The man seemed to be trying to understand something. Caspian knocked softly on the door, and it swung open. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

Caspian wasn't sure how he knew that this man was the star, only when he placed eyes on him, the man's skin seemed to shimmer. Who else's skin but a fallen star could glisten like that? The man did not look up as Caspian walked up to him. The older man still sat diligently working, looking over what appeared to be maps of the night sky. He only started when Caspian asked, "Ramandu?"

And then it happened. He was kicked hard in the back of his legs and he fell to the floor. He grasped the hilt of his sword and was just about to withdraw it when a bright orange orb stared him in the face.

            "Hands on your head." Came a cool female voice.

Over the orb, Caspian looked up into the face of a beautiful girl. The glow appeared to be coming from her hands. Her eyes sparkled like that of a thousand oceans, and her long blonde hair appeared to be made out of starlight. "Who are you?" She demanded.

            "Let him up, Alena." The man spoke.

            "Are you alright, father?" She asked.

Caspian used this distraction to knock her own feet out from under her, and turned his sword on her.

She glared up at him from her back. The man who had been seated finally stood, eying him warily.

            "I am not here to hurt you." Caspian said to both of them. "I am King Caspian the tenth."

            "I know who you are." The girl hissed, "and I know what you're here for, and I'm telling you, you are not taking my father anywhere!"

            "Please," the man said, "Let's all calm down. Sire, if you will, please allow my daughter to get up? She will not try anything." He looked at her pointedly, "Right, Alena?"

Alena gave Caspian a dirty look, but nodded.

Caspian withdrew his sword and allowed the girl to get to her feet.

"You might as well save your breath and get back on your little ship and leave!" She cried.

            "You don't understand." Caspian tried again, "I am here on Aslan's wishes. Sir, you are to come with me."

            "Aslan!" the man cried, "My stars, Aslan, just for me?"

            "I don't care." Alena said, her voice quivering. "You're not going."

            "Allow me to introduce myself, Sire." The man said, "I am Ramandu. This is my daughter, Alena. We are both fallen stars. As it was my time to fall, my daughter jumped after me." He gestured to the maps, "Instead of going to the sea where I should have, I have been searching for ways to return her to the sky."

            "I will not allow you to just die, Father." She said.

            "When we go to Aslan, do you think he could return Alena to the sky?" Ramandu asked.

            "You're not going." She said louder.

            "I am sure of it." Caspian said to Ramandu.

The orb began to glow in her hands again, and she turned to Caspian. "Haven't you been listening, or do I need to cut you down where you stand?"

Caspian felt his heart break. Here was this girl whose only crime was loving her father so much that she could not part with him when it was his time to leave this world. And he was here to do just that, to just take her father without any questions, to just take this man and lead him to his rest. Caspian understood her more than she realized, perhaps one never got over losing their parents.

Aslan's voice rung in his head again.

All things have their time.

            "I'm sorry." Caspian whispered, "I have a ship full of crewman to guarantee your father's journey."

            "Then you will have to kill me." She said strongly, stepping in between Caspian and her father.. "Only then will you lay hand to him."

            "Alena!"

            "Father, please!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

            "It is my time, my darling." Ramandu said. "Come let us go, it is time for you to return home as well."

Tears flowed freely from Alena's eyes. "No, it's too soon."

Ramandu took her hand and kissed it. "I have lived my life, it is time for you to live yours."


	7. Aboard the Dawn Treader

Chapter 7: Aboard the Dawn Treader

Lucy's eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates when she saw Ramandu, Caspian, and another woman walking to the boat.

            "Edmund!" She cried, "Caspian's done it!"

Edmund peered over his little sister's shoulder and saw the three of them boarding the ship. "Who is that woman?"

Lucy's brows knitted. "I'm not sure. Oh, her skin sparkles as well! Could she be another star?" Her eyes followed the two stars as Caspian ushered them past. She tugged on Caspian's sleeve, and he halted in his steps to speak with her.

            "Your orders, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

Caspian cast a weary eye at Ramandu and Alena before replying, "Set the course back to Narnia. And you may take the wheel."

Edmund grinned and sprinted off, and Caspian grinned after him. Edmund had so much potential if only given the chance, and Caspian saw a glimmer of himself in the young king of old. He was jilted out of his thoughts when Lucy again tugged on his sleeve again, and he looked down at her.

            "Are both of those people stars?"

Caspian nodded, "Yes."

            "They seem upset." And Lucy bit her lip.

Caspian gave her little back a small rub, "They are."

She looked up at him. "Is there anything I can do?"

Caspian gasped. In that instant, with so much care in her eyes, she looked exactly like Susan. "I'm sure Trumpkin could use some help with the sails."

Lucy gave him a small smile and went in search of Trumpkin. He turned and looked out at the ocean. He only turned back when he noticed someone standing just out of his eyesight. He turned, and there stood Alena.

Before Caspian could open his mouth, she spat, "My father needs shelter for the evening."

            "Shall I show the guest to his quarters?" Trufflehunter asked Caspian.

            "He may take my cabin." Caspian replied.

Alena stared at him oddly.

            "But, sir…"

            "It's fine." Caspian replied.

Trufflehunter bowed and walked over to Ramandu.

            "I still hate you." Alena said.

Caspian sighed, "I know what you're going through."

            "No you don't."

            "My father was murdered by my uncle." He said softly. "My mother died when I was a boy, and after my aunt gave birth, my uncle put a price on my head. So I know what it is like to be alone."

Alena gave in a small gasp.

There was a silence between them.

            "I'm sorry." She said.

He gave a small nod. "As am I. I am sorry for your sorrow."

            "He's all I have." She whispered, "Do you think there's any chance this Aslan would understand that and permit him to stay?"

Caspian wasn't sure how to answer this, he didn't know Aslan to change his mind. So he simply said, "Aslan will know what is best for both of you."

She gave a small nod, and wrapped her arms around herself. It was chilly out on the ocean, and the young star had no traveling cloak to keep her warm. He unbuttoned his own cloak that lay over his shoulders, and placed it around her small frame. "Here." He said.

She looked up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Thank you." Alena didn't know humans to have such kindness after watching the White Witch inhabit Narnia, torture others, turn them to stone, kill. But this human, this King, seemed different.

He nodded his head.

            "Your people must adore you." She said. "You are a good man."

Caspian smiled, and gave another nod. The frigid night air was no place for a young girl. "You should head below. It is much warmer down there."

She spoke to him, but her eyes were on the stars. "I'd like to sit out here for awhile. I haven't watched the stars in a long time." She paused, "It's different looking at them from down here. They seem so small."

"Do you miss it up there?" He asked.

She nodded, her eyes still toward the heavens. "I do. But I love my father."

There was a silence between them, and then she asked, "Will you sit with me?"

            "Of course." He said, and the two of them sat down on the deck of the Dawn Treader, watching the bright pools dance in the velvet blue sky.

XXX

There had to be some kind of mistake. Peter blinked, shielding his eyes from the sun. He walked the sandy beaches of Narnia with a frown. What was he doing back here? Seconds ago he had been on the train. He could still feel the leather cushion on the back of his legs, and yet here he was, staring at the ruins of Cair Paravel. Something dire must have happened to bring him back here. And where were his siblings? With all of this on his mind, he broke into a run determined to find answers.


	8. The Return of the King

Thank you for the reviews and faves! They warm my lil heart!

Chapter 8: The Return of the King

Morning came, and the sun washed over the sleeping bodies onboard the Dawn Treader. It was a peaceful sight; a small dribble of drool was perched on Trumpkin's bottom lip, fell of Trumpkin's lips, Lucy snored loudly by the bow as the ocean rhythmically lulled them asleep. Caspian and Alena looked particularly cozy, cuddled together under the warmth of Caspian's travel cloak. Trufflehunter hurried about the ship, waking its tenants. He bowed at Caspian, and nudged his arm. Caspian lifted his head, and found that his arms were around Alena whose head lay against his chest. When had this happened during the night? He remembered sitting next to her late into the night, and he remembered her resting her head against his shoulder. And he remembered the funny feeling, like a bolt of electricity travel up his spine. It was the same feeling he had when Susan had been around him.

            "Sire, I have news from King Edmund. He says we will be reaching the castle soon."

Alena stirred, and smiled up at Caspian. "Morning." She said.

            "Morning." He whispered with a frown.

            "What is it?" She asked, her voice rising in alarm.

            "We'll reach shore within the hour." He whispered.

            "My father!" She cried, got to her feet and ran down below. Caspian sighed, and placed a hand to his head. She was in for some terrible times ahead, and would probably soon go back to hating him, if she still didn't hate him-- he sighed again. Caspian didn't like this. Alena spoke in riddles-- saying she hated him but asking him to sit with her, saying she missed her home, yet placing her head on his shoulder. It was all rather confusing.

            "She's a lovely young girl." Trufflehunter said, placing Caspian's cloak around his shoulders. "I'm sure she will make a fine queen."

Caspian didn't answer, he wasn't sure what Aslan would say about Alena, whether he would permit her to stay or return her to the sky. It wasn't something he wanted to think too much of at the moment. First things first, he had to make sure this ship got back to the castle safely.

XXX

It seemed that all of Narnia came out for the Dawn Treader's return. There was merriment and food and music, and among this, two fallen stars that sat huddled together in a corner of the ship. Aslan walked toward them and sat before them quietly. Alena had her head buried in her father's shoulder, and he rubbed her back gently. Ramandu looked up and gave a small smile to the big cat.

            "Ramandu," Aslan said, "Alena."

Alena looked up and gasped. He was much bigger than she thought. Watching him from the sky, he seemed so calm, so tame. But here before her now he was big and scary, and too sure of himself. "Aslan."

            "You are surprised to see me?"

            "No… yes." She pulled away from her father, and got down on her knees. She felt humbled, not worthy in his presence. Stars rarely felt this way, for they are bringers of light. They light the hero's journey. They light the diamonds on the water. But here, on the deck of the Dawn Treader with the sun overhead and in the presence of Aslan, Alena was not the one to light the way, it was the cat before her. And he was her only hope. "Please. Please, don't take my father." She begged.

Aslan sighed, "I am sorry, my precious star, but your father's time is over. It is now time for yours."

Alena broke down again, and Ramandu wrapped an arm around her.

            "Aslan, could you send her home?"

            "Alena's decision was an act made out of pure love. For that, I will return her if she wishes."

Ramandu grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Thank you, after hearing that, I am ready to go."

XXX

Susan couldn't believe it. She had just been in England, on a train heading to school. She did nothing but blink, and here she was, standing in a room lit by torches. A large canopy bed stood center, shelves lined with books were about the room. She thought she would never see this land again. In fact, she was sure she would never see it again. Wasn't that what Aslan had said?

And suddenly, she had to close her eyes to keep the tears from coming. Her heart could not take much more of this. Coming, going, going coming, it was breaking her heart. It was wearing the quite sensible Susan down tremendously. There had to be a decision to be made. Either this was the last time that she would see Narnia, or…

            "Susan." A low Mediterranean voice whispered.

Without even turning around, she knew who it was. It was the young king who she had shared her first kiss with. A kiss that left a tingle on her lips even as she thought about it. She tried to contain herself, tried to dry her eyes before she turned to him. But as she lay eyes on him again after she was certain she never would again, a fresh round of tears threatened to fall. He looked just as she remembered, just as handsome, just as noble. He looked quite surprised to see her, but he smiled deeply. And she was walking to him, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her. He'd be lying if he hadn't said he missed holding her. "Are you okay? He asked.

Drying her eyes, she nodded.

 "I don't understand." He said.

            "I don't think we're meant to." She whispered. She gently pulled away from him, and closed her eyes. "Not yet anyway. I just wish I knew how long I had here."

            "Aren't you happy to be back?"

            "Until I have to leave again, and then--"

"I see." He said quietly.

 She shook her head, "In my other world, I know what to expect. Everything has a place and a purpose. Here with you, in Narnia, it's unpredictable. I like not knowing." And she gave him a smile.

And he smiled too.

            "It's just, the more time I spend with you, the harder it will be to leave."

Caspian opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Caspian?" It was a young woman's voice, and moments later, a very beautiful young maiden came into view. She was holding a torch and had eyes as blue as a tranquil ocean, but now they glittered with tears, blonde hair that shimmered as she walked as if it were stardust. She spotted the king, ran to him, and circled her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "He's gone." She whispered. "My father's gone."

Caspian wrapped his arms around her, feeling very dutiful yet very guilty under Susan's eye. "I'm sorry." Caspian said softly.

Susan shifted uncomfortably. She felt grief for the young girl losing her father, and jealousy, and grief for her jealous feelings.

Alena looked up an noticed Susan. Eying her warily between her sniffles she asked, "Who is she?"

            "This is Queen Susan. Susan, this is Alena."

The two girls nodded at each other and then turned to Caspian for an explanation. How very awkward indeed.

Caspian was at a loss for words. How could he possibly explain this? Moments ago he had no women, and now he had two!  Thankfully, he heard the small voice of Trufflehunter around his midsection. "Sire, we're going to have to fit you for new robes…" His voice trailed off when he noticed Susan. "Queen Susan!"

Susan smiled, and bowed to him, and he did in return. "Oh, Queen Lucy and King Edmund are just going to be delighted to hear you are back!"

Susan's eyes dialated. "They're here?"

Trufflehunter nodded. "Yes, my Queen. Shall I take you to them?"

Susan eyed Caspian and Alena, and fearing she had just dropped in and interrupted them, said, "Yes."

Caspian opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head. "I'll see you later?"

            "I hope so." He said. Now that she was back, he hardly wanted to let her out of his sight.

She smiled again, and turned to Alena, "Very nice meeting you. I'm… sorry for your loss."

            "Thank you."

Susan vanished up the stairs with Trufflehunter, and Caspian turned to her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again.

Alena nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. Her small little body wretched with sobs. Caspian's heart broke. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He gathered her in his arms again.

"Thank you for being so kind." She whispered.

"Of course." He replied.

"I'm sorry for being horrible to you before…"

 It's okay. Don't worry about it. But what will you do? Will you stay here?"

"I don't know. Aslan said I can go back… I'm just so confused…" her eyes drifted to his lips. The air was charged between them. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met in a tear stained kiss.


	9. Edmund Comes of Age

Hi again!! Thanks for all the reviews and faves, seriously you guys are ze best!! In this chapter, and perhaps the next, there are lyrics from a song called Ashoken Farewell. I do not own that song, but it's one of my faves and seemed to fit the story.

Chapter 9: Edmund Comes of Age

            "Caspian?" Edmund asked, walking down the steps to the king's room. He was going to ask if he had seen Susan, afterall, there had been rumors around the castle that Peter was back. He stopped short when he saw Caspian… and the star kissing. He knew he wouldn't get an answer out of Caspian at the moment, and hoped, in Susan's case, she hadn't returned.

XXX

            "High King Peter."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned. He would know that voice anywhere. He turned and bowed in the presence of Aslan. He had reached the Telmar castle, and was weaving his way in between the townspeople, searching for someone familiar who might be able to tell him what was going on.

When Aslan spoke, everyone stopped and turned to him. "You may go back to your festivities." Aslan said, "But, Peter, I would like a word."

            "Of course." Peter said.

            "Come with me." Aslan purred.

Peter followed Aslan into the castle and down a deserted hallway. Even from in here, he could hear the shouts and cries of joy from outside.

            "What am I doing here?" Peter asked him, cutting to the chase.

            "Things in your world have changed, Peter."

Peter eyed him oddly, "They haven't changed that much…" What could he mean? They had been gone only a week, if that.

            "I wish to address you all in the morning. Things have indeed changed, and your brother and sisters will need you."

            "They're here?" Peter asked with a grin.

Aslan nodded, "Yes, they all have returned safely."

            "But why separate us? Aslan, I'm really confused…"

            "All will be explained in the morning, young King of old. For now, you should reunite with your siblings. They have no doubt been worried." He smiled, "For now, I will bid farewell."

And Peter watched him until he vanished into the shadows.

XXX

            "Oh, Susan, do my hair!" Lucy begged as she watched her sister try to zipper herself into a pale yellow dress.

Word had spread that Aslan would address them all in the morning, and to commemorate the Dawn Treader's safe return, a ball was being held at the castle.

            "Just a moment, Lucy." Susan said, looking at herself in the mirror. Even Narnia couldn't hide her flaws. "Oh, I look like a lemon!"

            "I bet Caspian wouldn't think so!" Lucy jeered.

Susan gave her a look.

Lucy pulled a long sapphire dress from the wardrobe. "What about this one?"

Susan tried it on, and smiled. It was perfect.

            "Isn't Caspian wearing that color as well?"

            "Let me do your hair." Susan said and Lucy squeaked when Susan pulled it back a little too hard.

XXX

The ballroom in the castle was decorated beautifully in pale gold and peach. Big drapes were dashed among the windows, musicians playing a waltz filled the air, and Caspian walked the room with Alena, searching for the Pevensies. He nodded and smiled to his denizens, until he saw her. Alena excused herself, but Caspian hardly heard her. All he saw was Susan, standing beside Peter and she looked positively beautiful.

Caspian felt himself drawn to her, that he would be able to pick her out in a crowd of a thousand. She looked radiant; her blue eyes glittered like the ocean as her eyes met his, her dark hair cascaded around her face in curls, and the blue dress she wore hung slightly off her shoulders, and ended in a bell at her feet. He stood before Susan, and offered his hand. He imagined this must have been what his father felt when he looked at Caspian's mother. Tears threatened to fall from Susan's eyes as she looked at the handsome young king. Caspian's wind tussled hair gave him that look that Susan loved, and his navy dress attire made his tan skin glisten. Susan grasped his hands, and he led her to the center of the dance floor. As they walked, she couldn't stop but worrying about the next morning's events. What would Aslan say when he addressed them all? Would he be angry? Would he send them away without a word?

            Caspian turned and faced her, his hands still holding hers, and whispered, "If this is our last night together, I will spend it by your side."

_The sun is sinking low in the sky above Ashoken,_

_The vines and the willows know soon we may part,_

_There's a whisper in the wind of promises unspoken, _

_And a love that will always remain in my heart._

Susan drew her arms up around his neck, and drank in his handsome face for a moment. She loved being this close to him, feeling his heart beat against her chest. She couldn't imagine any place she would rather be, than here in Caspian's arms, surrounded by people she loved. And she tried hard to blink back those tears, to try to fathom that this may truly be her last night in Narnia.

            "You're crying." He whispered, gently lifting her chin.

            "Oh Caspian," She said softly, and buried her face in his chest. "Don't let go."

Caspian fastened his arms tighter around her waist.

Edmund couldn't take much more of this. He didn't care if Caspian was king, right now he was playing his sister for a fool, and no one messed with his family. Scowling, he walked over to the pair, and angrily shoved Caspian away from Susan.

And everything stopped. The music. The dancing. Even the servers, their arms laden with trays of food froze as soon as Edmund lay a hand on Caspian.

            "What are you doing?" Susan demanded, rounding on her little brother, her lips turning into a scowl.

            "Why don't you ask him what he's doing?" Edmund cried.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "He kissed that star." Edmund said, and there was a collective gasp from the Narnians. Suddenly the room was full of murmers and rumors.

Susan turned to Caspian. "Is this true?"

            "Susan, let me explain."

But Susan's heart was crushed. She was embarrassed and humiliated and in this instant, wanted nothing more than to vanish from Narnia completely into the sanctity of her room in London. She shook her head and dashed from the room. Run, just go….

Caspian made to go after her, but Edmund stopped him. "Just leave her alone!"

Peter stepped in and placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "For now at least. You both need to sort things out."

Caspian didn't want to sort things out. He wanted to rush after Susan and tell her how much he had missed her, tell her…

An arm curled around his. Caspian looked down and saw Alena by his side.

            "What did I miss?" She asked.


	10. Together at Last

Author's Note: nervous laughter Wow, it seems like I pissed off a lot of you, especially Marsmallows and Bluebaby, but I hope hope hope hope hope that this chapter makes up for it! And the next chapter especially… and the chapter after that!! I hope you guys continue reading, and am sad that this fic is coming to an end. I tried to make this story flow genuinely, and not write a bunch of fluff (though fluff is good too), but looking back maybe I did make it too Caspian/Alena. Hopefully these next chps will make up for it! If I have time, I will definitely do a sequel.

Ch 10: Together At Last

Susan walked the grounds of the castle alone for what seemed like hours. She had cried for most of them, wondering how she was ever going to be able to live with the horrible pain in her chest. And after hours of wondering how Caspian could kiss someone else, her logical brain began to take to over, and her eyes dried at last. Caspian could kiss someone else because she had left him and returned as suddenly as she had departed. She had told him she wasn't coming back and never really thought of what his love life would be after her. She knew he would be a great king, but when the thought came to queens, she just pushed it from her mind.

But now here she was. She was back, and she had to understand that just because she was not to return did not mean Caspian was going to be single forever. It was selfish to think he'd never have any feelings for anyone but her. And here she was, face to face with that situation. Susan had given him up once, and it looked like she'd have to do so again. A sudden stir of commotion pulled her from her thoughts. Narnians were leaving from the castle. Apparently the ball was over, and they were all returning home. She was soon bombarded with stares and whispers and as quickly as she could, she retreated to the turrets of the castle.

She stopped in light of the now deserted ballroom and found it empty except for Trufflehunter and a few others who were cleaning up after the festivities. Again, her heart sank. She knew she had to give Caspian up, but she had this romantic notion that he would have been waiting for her there even though she wasn't sure she wanted to see him. Hours ago, they had danced here, and they had been happy, at least she thought. He had held her so close. He had dried her tears. And even though he had hurt her, the memory of how he looked at her this night would stay with her.

_My thoughts will return to the sound of your laughter,_

_The magic of moving as one._

_And a time we'll remember long after ever_

_The moonlight and music and dancing are done._

            "Queen Susan?" Trufflehunter asked.

She had been spotted. Time to leave. She vanished into the shadows, and found that her feet were leading her somewhere she wasn't sure she should be. She had stopped in front of Alena's room. Not entirely knowing why she was here, she knocked softly on the door. She wanted to confront-- no, talk to this other girl and let her know that Caspian was hers. Susan couldn't just barge in on their romance and steal the king no matter how she wished she could. Caspian deserved happiness, and if he found it with Alena, then that's the way it had to be.

            "Come in." A voice greeted through the door.

Susan opened the door and stepped inside. Alena was in her dressing gown, and had been brushing her shimmering hair at her vanity. Her eyes grew large when she saw Susan reflected in her mirror. "Susan?"

            "Hello…" Susan started, and then shut the door.

Alena turned and stared at her. "Can I help you?"

            "I…" Susan started, "I…" She should have rehearsed this. She should have had a script.

            "Is this about Caspian?"

            "Yes." Susan whispered.

            "You don't have your bow and arrows do you? Caspian told me you had fought alongside him."

Susan almost laughed. "No. I wanted to speak woman to woman."

            "Look," Alena began, "I… I'm sorry…"

            "No, I'm sorry." Susan began. "I've been gone a long time, and I told him I wasn't coming back. I didn't mean to intrude on you two, and feeling that I have, I just wanted to let you know that I hope you two will be very happy together."

            "Susan, tomorrow I'm asking Aslan to send me back."

Susan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "What?"

            "I don't belong here. I miss my friends. It's so barren and cold down here. The sky is so warm and secure. Besides, he loves you."

            "But, surely you have feelings for him?"

Alena shook her head, "Caspian has been there for me, making the loss of my father easier. He's a good man and a good king. I see the way he looks at you, talks about you. He doesn't stop talking about you. You are in his heart, not me."

Susan couldn't stop herself from smiling.

            "And he's in your heart, too."

            "But what will you do?"

            "I'm sure I will think of something." She said with a smile.

            "I don't know what to say…" Susan squeaked.

            "I suggest you find him and talk."

            "Thank you, Alena."

Susan walked the halls of the castle feeling lighter than air. All she had to do was find Caspian, and tomorrow she was certain she would be able to convince Aslan to let her stay here. She was certain of it! Finding his room empty, she walked down to the courtyard and saw him laying on his back, starring up at the stars. He looked absolutely miserable. He was still in his handsome navy outfit. He probably had come right here after the ball. Susan clasped her hands behind her back and walked over to him. He did a double take when he saw her. "Susan." He whispered. It sounded more like a sigh of relief.

            "Mind if I join you?"

He offered her his hand, and she lay down beside him, propping her arms under her head. They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing how to begin.

            "I'm sorry." He said.

            "I'm sorry too."

            "I shouldn't have kissed her."

            "I should have let you explain."

He turned on his side to face her, drinking in her beauty. "Susan,"

            "Yes?" She asked, turning her head to him.

            "I want you to stay." He whispered.

            "I really want to."

_Will we climb the hills once more?_

_Will we walk the woods together?_

_Will I feel you holding me close once again?_

_Will every song we've sung stay with us forever,_

_Will you dance in my dreams or my arms until then?_

He crawled to her until their faces were inches apart and then kissed her. Susan had missed this. She had missed him so much.

            "I love you," She whispered. "my king."

            "I love you, my queen."

Queen. Yes, Susan was his queen in every sense of the word. Perhaps when Cornelius said he needed to take a wife, Caspian knew who he meant all along. Now all they needed to do was convince Aslan to let her stay.


	11. Where Love Shall Always Be

Hello everyone! This alas, is the last chapter. I have one more teeny tiny epilogue. I'm hard at work on a sequel! Thanks so much guys for everything, I hope you'll find the sequel fits your Caspian/Susan needs. Ciao!

Chapter 11: Where Love Shall Always Be

Caspian woke and found Susan's head on his chest, her arm sprawled across his stomach. His arms were securely around her waist. Unlike Alena, he remembered every minute of this. When she curled up next to him. When she fell asleep. The waking daylight overhead pounded against his eyelids, and he stretched, stirring Susan. She lifted her head up. "It's morning already?"

            "Apparently."

            "We've been out here all night?" She yawned, "Aslan will be addressing everyone soon."

The sound of a trumpet rang through the air.

            "I think we're late." Caspian said. He got to his feet, and pulled her up beside him. From where he stood, he could see a crowded courtyard below. "Come on." They joined hands and rushed down the steps.

            XXX

Caspian and Susan weaved through the crowd as Aslan talked. Alena stood beside him, as did Lucy, Edmund and an anxious looking Peter. "Good morning to you all."

There was a chorus of greetings from the Narnians.

            "As many of you are aware, the kings and queens of old have returned to us once again, and I'm sure many of you have as many questions as they do."

Susan's grasp on Caspian's hand tightened.

            "There has been some events on their world that have led them to be brought to us again. However,"

Susan and Caspian finally made their way over to Edmund, Peter, Lucy and Alena. Aslan stole a glance at them.

            "I'm right here." Caspian whispered to Susan.

            "Where have you two been?" Edmund asked.

            "Sleeping." Caspian replied, stiffling a yawn.

Alena nearly erupted into giggles, but she was quiet when Aslan again began to speak.

            "There has been an accident in their world. The train they had been traveling on crashed. In their world, their bodies have died."

They were shouts and cries from the Narnians. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and Peter comforted his sister.

Susan felt faint. In England, she was dead. Oh God, her poor mother… She looked to Peter. He was whispering to Lucy. Edmund stared blankly ahead. What did this mean? What did all of this mean? What exactly was Narnia? And where?

            "They will remain with us here." Aslan said. And he smiled at Caspian and Susan, "Where love shall always be."

Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian, and he pulled her close.

Susan buried her face in Caspian's shoulder, and tears began leak from her eyes. This was what she wanted, just not this way. What would it be like never seeing her parents again? Her home?

            "Welcome home, kings and queens of old." Aslan said, and the Narnians clapped.

Susan didn't know what to say. This was all so bittersweet.

            "In other matters," He turned to Alena, "We have a fallen star among us who wishes to return."

Alena smiled.

Caspian pulled away from Susan and asked, "Let me say goodbye?"

Susan nodded, and wrapped an arm around Edmund's shoulders.

Caspian walked to Alena. She bowed to him.

            "That is never necessary coming from you." He said.

            "I will watch over you. I want to see a long and happy rein." She said. "And I will never forget the kindness you showed my father and I."

            "He was a good man."

            "Thank you."

            "Will you be okay?"

            "Believe it or not, I do have suitors up there."

They hugged, and Caspian walked back to Susan, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Aslan turned to Alena, and nodded his head, and she vanished in a glittery haze. Again, the Narnians cheered.

Aslan turned to Caspian. "I believe you have something to say."

Caspian's eyes bulged, and he stared at Aslan oddly. Aslan's mouth twitched into a smile.

Caspian smiled as well. Perhaps now was the best time. Perhaps it was the only time. He turned to his people. "Good Morning."

Again, a collective hello from the crowd.

            "The kings and queens of old have faced a tragedy on their world. And I grieve with them and all who will miss them. But we have been given back our kings and queens, and we should all rejoice. They have helped make Narnia what it is now. And here, before all of you, I have something to ask someone very special to me."

Edmund turned to Susan who was smiling. "What's he doing?"

Caspian turned to Trufflehunter, who, as always was beside him. Trufflehunter produced a beautiful emerald ring. Caspian walked to Susan and got down on one knee.

Through her tears, Lucy gasped at Caspian.

Caspian took Susan's hand and whispered, "From the moment we met, I knew you would be in my heart forever. You are on my mind constantly and I want you by my side always. Susan, will you marry me?"

Susan smiled wider. "Yes." She whispered simply.

The roar from the Narnian's was deafening. Caspian placed the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around him. "It was my mother's." He whispered into her ear.

Susan looked down at the ring and smiled wider, "Oh, Caspian, I'll treasure it!"

            "A wedding!" Lucy cried. "I've never been to one before!"

Edmund pouted, "I knew something like this would happen…" but he grinned anyway.

Peter offered his hand to Caspian and said, "Welcome to the family." Susan smiled as well and threw her arms around her big brother. Though they would no longer see England, Susan knew that Narnia would turn out to be the best place for them all.


	12. Epilogue

Again, thanks so much guys!!

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Lucy zipped up Susan's dress, and admired her sister. "Oh, Susan, you look beautiful!"

Susan smiled and turned to her mirror. The white dress she wore fit her wonderfully. But still, she frowned.

            "Susan?" Lucy asked, catching her expression.

            "I wish Mum were here… and dad. They should see me getting married."

            "You know they can't."

            "I know."

            "Aren't you happy, Susan?"

Susan smiled, and looked down once again at her ring. "More than words can say." The ring that Caspian had given her meant that he would be hers forever. She had to stop herself from spinning around the room! Caspian hers, forever! Since she had met him, it's what she felt was right in her heart. He stood by her, protected her, yet let her be independent all at the same time, and no man had ever made her feel this way.

            "I guess that's what it feels like to be in love." Lucy grinned, and placed the veil on Susan's head.

            "Oh, Lucy… one day you'll experience what I'm feeling."

            "I hope so!" She gave Susan one last look over and said, "Come on, we have a wedding to attend."

XXX

Doctor Cornelius smoothed Caspian's jacket down over his shoulders. Caspian's eyes were locked on something just over Cornelius's shoulder.

            "Nervous?" Cornelius asked.   

            "No." Caspian replied quickly.

Cornelius chuckled. "I was nervous too when I first married."

Caspian looked at him oddly, "You never said…"

            "She passed away a long time ago."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be, my dear boy." He replied, "Those were the happiest times of my life, apart from seeing you grow into a fine king."

Caspian noticed Peter standing just out of his eyesight. "High King Peter?"

Peter was dressed in royal silver and crimson attire, and gave him a small nod. "May I have a word?"

Cornelius gave Caspian a pat on the back and left the room.

            "I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you two." Peter began.

            "Thank you."

            "Still, Susan is my sister…"

Caspian held up his hand. "I love her, and I always will."

Peter grinned from ear to ear, "I guess there's nothing left to say then. Let's get you married."

XXX

The castle was decorated beautifully. Lace and dozens of roses adorned the windows, and as Susan walked down the aisle to Caspian, white roses littered the floor. And as she reached Caspian, and stood beside him, her eyes shining with tears, he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You shall be my first and only queen." He whispered, his accent caressing the air and massaging her ears.

"And you shall be my king always." Susan said softly.

 And it was here in the Telmar castle where they were married by Aslan, in front of the Pevensies and all of the Narnians, and under the stars in which Alena shone.


End file.
